


Mysterious

by Sakuragane_San



Series: Tomarry D&D-athon [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuragane_San/pseuds/Sakuragane_San
Summary: Masks aren't that mysterious if you're obsessed about someone.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Tomarry D&D-athon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696108
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Mysterious

Harry stood beside the refreshment table with a flute of firewhiskey. His nose itched slightly under the mask that covered half his face. Why did he agree to attend this masquerade ball again? Ah, yes. Because Draco _insisted_. He also said that Riddle was invited, and there was no way that manipulative git had planned on not coming. Now, to see if he could spot that perfectly coiffed hair. 

Across the floor, Tom had just excused himself from a group of women, who looked to be the slightest bit tipsy. He casually made his way to where he had spotted a head of messy hair that could only belong to Potter. What good were masks if one could figure out who someone is just by looking at their hair? For example, he could see Lucius’ white-blond locks. Potter had walked over to another blond head, Draco, Lucius’ … son. Tom noticed the son tensed as he came closer. Was he _nervous_? Why would Little Malfoy be nervous? He turned his attention back on Potter. 

“How are you this evening? Are you enjoying the ball?” Nothing like thoughts on the ball to break the ice. 

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Now wasn’t that true? Harry had noticed Draco tense up just a moment before hearing that suave voice. Really, what is the point of masquerade if one could figure out who the other is just from hearing them speak? Harry turned around and paused as if musing about the question. 

Harry’s tone was pleasant when he answered, “Well, it is a fine evening. I am not a fan of balls, however. What brings you to here?” 

Tom’s eyes lit up, this was going to be _fun_. “No? Perhaps, you might enjoy it more with me? If you don’t mind,” Here he glared at Mini Malfoy. “I will take this lovely man off your hands.” 

Harry looked slightly betrayed as Draco quickly shook his head. “No, please, I don’t mind,” he said. Harry shot one more look at the blond who scampered away somewhere. “Well then, let’s see how you enjoy this thing.” At least he got to see how Riddle takes advantage of these political gatherings. 

•••

Draco walked away as quickly as decorum would allow before stopping outside in one of the halls. He took several deep breaths to calm his breathing and strengthen his Occlumency barriers. Being glared at by the upcoming Minister is not a pleasant feeling at all, one could even say it is hellish. And to think he tried to play matchmaker! But then, any idiot with a brain could see that Potter and Riddle were gone on each other. Maybe not in the most healthy way, then again, the relationship between the two had always bordered on obsession. Potter had better be grateful to him as he would not be going through this ordeal again anytime soon. Draco shuddered again. If a glare could kill someone, it was that glare.


End file.
